


Camelot Calling

by cat_scratch_club



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Mystery, Suspense, whomerlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_scratch_club/pseuds/cat_scratch_club
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, and the Doctor must travel back in time to solve a medieval mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Who's Back

John Watson glanced at his buzzing mobile. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you answering it?”

John grunted. “Because it’s probably Mike, wanting to talk about the rugby game. And I would rather shove bamboo slivers under my fingernails than talk to Mike Stamford about rugby for the third time this week.”

Sherlock snorted. “Understandable. You should know, though, that it isn’t him.”

John rolled his eyes. “You’re clever, Sherlock, but you aren’t telepathic. How could you know who is calling?”

Sherlock grinned, tossing him the phone. “Caller ID. The number’s blocked, you might want to answer it.”

“Doctor John Watson speaking.”

The voice on the other end of the phone was quiet for a moment before chuckling lightly. “Doctor, eh? Interesting, that. All right. You two are to be outside in three minutes’ time. Oh, and bring a jacket. You’ll need it.”

John was shocked into silence. He stared bewilderingly at the phone. “Er, Sherlock? I think we’re supposed to go downstairs. And wait outside.”

Sherlock breathed in sharply. “He’s back.”

“Who’s back….Sherlock, wait, tell me what’s going on!”

But the detective was already hurrying down the stairs, a coat over his arm and a broad grin on his face.

The Doctor had returned to Baker Street.


	2. Back Again

John raced after Sherlock, his cheeks flushed as they stepped out into the cold London air. “Sherlock, tell me what’s going on!”

Sherlock turned, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “He’s coming back!”

John opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by a whirring noise. Sherlock’s eyelids fluttered shut, a peaceful smile playing on his lips. The whirring noise became louder and louder, piercing through the night like a knife through butter. Then a most peculiar thing happened. A large blue box appeared – fading in at first and then becoming solid.

“Boxes can’t just….that isn’t…what? What is…?”

The telephone box was completely tangible at this point. It looked like an old public call box, and just as John thought the situation couldn’t get any more strange, a man stepped from the box.

Sherlock ran to the man and hugged him. This was perhaps the strangest occurrence of the night. Sherlock rarely hugged anyone – let alone strange men with apparating boxes.

The two broke apart and turned to face him. Both were grinning broadly. 

“Who…who are you?” John stuttered, taking a step back.

“You can call me The Doctor. Please get in the TARDIS. We don’t have much time.” He and Sherlock laughed at this, and both of them stepped into the box.

John merely shrugged and shook his head, following them into the box. It wouldn’t be the first bizarre situation Sherlock had dragged him into. 


	3. Camelot Calling

John gazed around in wonder as The Doctor frantically flipped switches on the flashing console in the middle of the large room they had stepped into.

“How is it…,” John started.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” the two men answered in unison. Sherlock leaned against the railing, exuberant. “So, Doctor, what brings you back ‘round?”

The man sighed, sadness tainting his smile as he looked at the detective. “I require your services again, I’m afraid.”

Sherlock’s brow furrowed. “Is it the boys again? Did Dean make another…,”

The Doctor shook his head. “No, it isn’t that. They’ve run into some trouble but it’s nothing I can help them with. You see, I have another problem. Or, I should say…had. I had a problem. I DO have a problem. It’s a bit paradoxical, you see.”

Sherlock nodded. “When is it?”

John was still confused. “When?”

“We’re going back to Camelot. They need our help.”


	4. The Journey Begins

“What? Camelot? Like…the place? In medieval…” John said. “Wouldn’t someone PLEASE explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?”

Sherlock turned toward him. “This is The Doctor. We are going back to Camelot. Haven’t you been paying attention, John? He just said that.”

“But that’s impossible. Time travel isn’t…it’s not real.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously it is real, because we are doing it right now. I couldn’t expect your small mind to understand the mechanics of how it works.”

John ignored the insult. “Fine. I’ll just…I’ll just sit over here then.” He leaned against the railing, mumbling to himself. “Time travel…god, why couldn’t I have had a _normal_ flatmate…,”

The Doctor pulled a few more buttons and the TARDIS whirred to life. They were on their way.


End file.
